warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Shattered Peace
Plot ChristmasClan celebrates on the 24th and 25th of December. Their rivals, HalloweenClan, watch with jealousy in their amber eyes; they are jealous that ChristmasClan's holiday lasts longer. The peace between them is broken far too regularly- Santastar and Jackostar just can't seem to get along. They've even changed the holiday name Christmas to Clanmas- but The Christmas Star forbid them to change the Clan's name. So, Presentpaw and Nightpaw decide that something must be done to "bury the axe." Prologue Night fell, and the moon looked like a ghostly galleon riding the sea of darkness. Santastar's light blue eyes locked with Jackostar's bright amber ones- and their pelts glowed in the dark like neon highlighters. "I don't get why we bother with Gatherings." spat Jackostar, lashing his tail as he leapt to the top of the Clanmas Tree, which was surrounded by glowing pumpkins to take the deputies' weight. His head hit a bauble as he landed on a branch, and he muttered a curse under his breath. "It is the will of the Christmas Star." answered Santastar wisely, his red pelt beginning to bristle, and his white ears twitched. "Why do we have to follow something associated with your holiday?" retorted Jackostar, his eyes flashing a challenge. Clouds floated warningly towards the moon, and several warriors' eyes flicked up towards it. "That is the way it has always been." Santastar's eyes were closed, as if not wishing to look at Jackostar any longer. "Santastar, you are just an old fool. The Christmas Star has fooled you and your Clan!" Jackostar snarled, leaping down from the tree and beckoning his Clan with an irritable twitch of his tail. "This happens every time." murmured Santastar sadly, opening his eyes and letting his light blue gaze bathe the clearing below with their light as the moon disappeared. Chapter One Nightpaw looked at Presentpaw one last time before he followed his leader out, the warm smile fading from his face. He felt Presentpaw watching him, and with a sudden urge to leave, he pelted through the bushes. "Why did you go ahead of your leader?" demanded Jackostar. "Just because you're my son doesn't mean I'll tolerate it. You have been warned." "Sorry,Father." apologised Nightpaw, his face burning with embarrassment. "I should think so." His father's voice was so cold and unforgiving, it sent shivers rippling down Nightpaw's back. He knew inside he should be used to it by now, but his father's voice still seemed somewhat unnatural, not the norm. But then again- look at Santastar! He spoke like an old geezer. But his father spoke like The Ghosts Of Halloweens Past- where nobody wanted to go. Following just behind his father in the darkness, he suddenly thought about what it would be like to live in The Forest Of Halloweens Past, where the Ghosts Of Halloweens Past lived. He thought of a dark forest lit only by the green, eerie light of fungus- and covered in a dense blanket of fog and mist. "Come on!" snapped a voice, breaking Nightpaw out of his vision. As he came back to reality, he found himself staring into the horror-filled scarlet eyes of Vampirefang- who was probably the most vicious cat in the whole of the Clan- except maybe Jackostar. "Sorry." mumbled Nightpaw resentfully, charging past him in his haste to get away.The light of fire in his eyes burnt as if with all eternity's anger. Chapter Three "Oh come on, Jackostar." whined Nightpaw, his eyes pleading. "I've just been to the Gathering. I'm not up for an attack. Plus, Santastar will be expecting it." "No, he won't." snarled Jackostar silkily. "He'll never think of it. He's such a old fool he can't think straight." "I'm obviously not as naive as you think I am, Jackostar." Santastar's voice emnated out of the shadow. "You're the naive one." "Am I?" purred Jackostar. Category:Fanfiction